


Interpretatio Romana

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Universe wrote a tragedy and called it Uchiha.</p><p>Poetic? Descriptions of Uchihas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretatio Romana

**Hubris**

 

Arrogance among Uchihas was not uncommon. It could be argued that it wasn’t unwarranted either. A clan that yielded prodigy after prodigy, hardly a generation born that did not have practically limitless talent. Prowess that with each year only spawned greater mastery of the Uchiha kekkei genkai, the Sharingan.

 

None so proficient as the infamous Uchiha Madara and none so affected.

 

He died, but wouldn't stay dead. 

 

**Mercurius**

 

The smallest and closest to the Sun of all planets. The guide of souls to the underworld. He gave an eye for the price of wisdom.

 

The sun will destroy everything, suck all life in and let nothing go. We all live under it. It cannot be escaped, only bless us with momentary reprieves. No one is born wicked, none of us truly believe we are evil.

 

Icarus flew too close to the Sun.

 

Ragnarok comes for us all.

 

Abandoned but not dead.

 

**Cicero**

A clan possessed by evil or a clan that feels the most devastating love, nearly all fall to its darkness. There is only one outlier, the kindest, the strongest of heart and the wisest. But he will not be remembered for this, no one remembers the good intentions of a traitor.

 

He could not be killed by any man.

 

Mother nature could not sustain a soul so pure.

 

Her violent love crushed the breathe from his lungs. 

**Romulus**

He never got his retribution because there was none to be had. A life wasted or a lesson learned. The Uchiha’s cursed fate plagued him and he fell to the darkness but a loving hand reached down and pulled him to safety.

 

Gone but not forgotten, dead but not buried.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only moderately more interesting if you know the other stories.


End file.
